El mar de recuerdos
by Arinsa
Summary: Edward Elric sigue con su vida pero sin usar la alquimia...hasta que un día conoce a una chica llamada Isae Shimizu, que no sabe que le espera mas adelante en su vida.
1. Chapter 1: El encuentro

Hola este es mi primer **fanfic**...tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo y expresar lo que quiero poner, pero poco a poco voy a ir mejorando. :)

Aclaro esto antes de leer que puede contener algunos **OC**... si no saben que es **OC** es **Original Character **osea** Personaje original **hecho por mi, la autora,escritora,etc.

Los dejo leer el primer capitulo y espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 ''EL ENCUENTRO''**

Han pasado 2 años de aquella pelea contra ''el'' padre y Alphonse recupero su cuerpo. Edward ya no puede usar alquimia, y se casó con Winry y obtuvo dos hijos Ryu y Mizuki.

En el cuarto de Edward

Winry: Ed levántate! Ya es de día

Edward: si [adormilado]

Winry: no tengo remedio, cuando te levantes recoge el periódico [saliendo del cuarto de Ed]

Edward se levantó de su cama y bostezo, sale de su cuarto hacia la entrada de la casa ,recogiendo el periódico y volteando ver el campo.

Edward: eh que eso? Una persona.., winry ven! Ayúdame

Un rato después..

Isae: [despertándose] dónde estoy?

Winry: ya te despertaste? , estas en mi casa

Isae: ya veo [levantándose]

Winry: oye debes descansar, tienes hambre?

Isae: si

Winry: qué bueno, te traje sopa [se lo da a isae]

Isae: [comiendo]

Winry: ah olvide presentarme soy Winry Rockbell , como te llamas?

Isae:[terminando de comer] Soy Isae Shimizu

Winry: Isae-san que hacías en el campo desmayada?

Isae: no lose , me perdí , tenía mucho sueno y hambre...

Winry: eeh, tienes suerte que Ed te encontrara

Isae: Ed?

Winry: si, mi esposo, bueno mañana quieres que te acompañe hacia tu casa, tu familia debe estar preocupados por ti

Isae: si, gracias

Mizuki:[llorando]mama! Mi muñeca se rompió, arréglala!

Isae:[parándose, junta sus manos y las coloca en el piso junto con la muñeca y se arregla]

Mizuki:[para de llorar] gracias [se va de la habitación]

Edward:[entrando a la habitación sorprendido] Eso era Alquimia verdad!? Y sin círculo de transmutación! Lo viste verdad, viste la puerta de la verdad!?

Winry: Ed tranquilízate!

Isae: [asustada y empieza a llorar] lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!

Edward: Winry déjame hablar solas con ella

Winry: si [saliendo de la habitación]

Edward: lo siento por asustarte, soy Edward Elric, cómo te llamas?

Isae: Isae Shimizu

Edward: bien voy directo al grano , viste la puerta de la verdad?

Isae: si

Edward: porque? que transmutaste ,cuéntame todo

Isae: Todo empezó cuando cumplí 12 años, era la tarde, me estaba divirtiendo con mi familia y amigos hasta que mi madre recibió una llamada, la seguí a escondidas a la habitación y escuche que había muerto mi maestra de alquimia, yo no lo podía creer y a pesar que mi madre no me dijo en esa misma noche.

Espere a que todos se fueran y a que fuera de noche, recogí muchos libros sobre la transmutación humana, me dirigí hacia el sótano hice todo lo que decía el libro, para revivir a mi maestra pero algo me estaba arrastrando en ese momento mi madre entro al sótano y me vio desaparecer.

Me encontré con la puerta de la verdad, me enseno la verdad yo quería ver aún más la verdad pero decía que tenía que pagar ese precio , yo me negaba a pagar el precio y de repente desapareció la puerta y nunca capas fui de salir de ahí , me quede atrapa en 6 años ahí .

A cambio de poder quedarme ahí, conocí mucha gente que también hiso transmutación humana y lo que pago, así te conocí Edward Elric , atreves de tu puerta observaba todo lo que hacías hasta que derrotaste al tal padre y recuperaste el cuerpo de tu hermano y pagaste tu propia puerta de la alquimia ,me sentí muy triste que ya no pudieras usar la alquimia hacia que yo trabaje en reconstruirla en 2 años y pude salir de ahí atraves de tu puerta y creo que así es como llegue hacia a tu campo.

Edward:[sorprendido] reconstruiste mi puerta de la alquimia!?

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo? ^^

Si , lose en este capitulo libere demasiada información, pero aun sigue habiendo misterio y muchas cosas por contar.

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2: Un viejo lugar

Hola ...tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo y expresar lo que quiero poner, pero poco a poco voy a ir mejorando. :)

Aclaro esto antes de leer que puede contener algunos **OC**... si no saben que es **OC** es **Original Character **osea** Personaje original **hecho por mi, la autora,escritora,etc.

Los dejo leer el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 ''UN VIEJO LUGAR''**

Edward:[sorprendido] reconstruiste mi puerta de la alquimia!?

Isae: sí , creo que es difícil en que creas mi historia

Edward: no te creeré toda la historia hasta que vea ese círculo de transmutación

Isae: de acuerdo , mi casa está en central ,probablemente siga el circulo de transmutación humana en el sótano

Alphonse: [entrando a la habitación] hermano , vamos mañana de paso saludamos a Fuhrer Mustang

Edward: Al escuchaste todo!?

Alphonse: si, me llamo Alphonse Elric gusto en conocerte Isae-san

Isae: si

Al dia siguiente:

Isae: wow! [Viendo en la ventana del tren]

Alphonse: Isae-san pareces una niña

Edward: es una niña

Isae: No soy una niña! Tengo 18 años

Edward: 18 años!? Pero si pareces de 12 años

Isae: no soy tan enana como eras tú antes

Edward: que dijiste!

Alphonse: vamos tranquilízate, ya casi llegamos a central

Después de un rato llegaron a central…

Alphonse: qué recuerdos hace mucho que no veníamos

Edward: vamos apurarnos, tengo que comprobar si es verdad

Isae: tengo algo que decirles..

Alphonse: qué es?

Edward; apúrate en decirlo

Isae:[ en voz baja] olvide donde está mi casa….

Edward: que, que dijiste habla más fuerte

Isae: [en voz un poco alta] olvide donde está mi casa…

Edward: que no escucho nada, dilo más alto!

Isae:[gritando] QUE OLVIDE DONDE ESTA MI CASA!

Edward:[gritando] LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES!

Isae:[gritando] ES QUE TU ESTABAS APURADO EN IRNOS!

(RECONDANDO)Unas horas antes que subieran al tren a central

En la estación;

Isae; Edward,Alphonse tengo algo que decirles…

Winry: Ed asegúrate de cuidar tu pierna

Edward: si , si

[Suena la campana del tren]

Alphonse: hermano apúrate

Edward:[agarrando a isae de la mano] vamos apúrate llegaremos tarde [corriendo]

Alphonse:[corriendo] isae-san que ibas a decirnos?

Isae: eto.. era..

Edward: Al, apúrate

Alphonse: si

(TERMINA EL RECUERDO)

Edward: ah ya recuerdo

Isae: enserio que eres un tonto

Edward: [enojado] y tu una niña enana

Isae:[enojada] que dijiste? Quieres pelea!?

Alphonse: vamos tranquilícense, hay que preguntarles a las personas donde está tu casa

Isae: si

(PREGUNTANDO A LAS PERSONAS)

Alphonse: señora sabe dónde viven los Shimizu?

¿?: no

Edward: anciana sabe dónde están los Shimizu?

¿?: ah los Shimizu , si recuerdo vivían unas 4 calles después de esta

Alphonse: gracias anciana

LLEGANDO A LA CASA DE LOS SHIMIZU

Edward: la casa se ve vieja y abandonada , no nos habremos equivocado de casa

Isae: no nos hemos equivocado ,esta es mi casa…

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo? ^^

Em... espero que le guste la trama de la historia, la proxima semana subo el siguiente capitulo

Gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3: Empezar desde cero

Hola, espero que algunas personas que leen la historia no se hayan desesperado porque no sale el siguiente capitulo, Tratare de subir los capítulos los viernes, ya que casi toda la semana estoy ocupada...

...tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo y expresar lo que quiero poner, pero poco a poco voy a ir mejorando. :)

Aclaro esto antes de leer que puede contener algunos **OC**... si no saben que es **OC** es **Original Character **osea** Personaje original **hecho por mi, la autora,escritora,etc.

Los dejo leer el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 ''Empezar desde cero''**

Isae: no nos hemos equivocado, esta es mi casa…

Alphonse: pero parece que no hay nadie

Edward: no importa, vayamos a ver adentro

Isae: si

Alphonse: al parecer que hace mucho que no usan esta casa

Isae: por aquí

Edward; ok

Alphonse:[bajando las escaleras] que es este lugar?

Isae: el sótano [tratando de abrir la puerta] está cerrado

Edward: yo me encargo [tumbando la puerta de una patada]

Isae: este lugar no ha cambiado en nada [viendo el circulo de transmutación humana] al parecer fallo, todos estos años encerrada y sin resultado

Alphonse: no te preocupes, lo bueno es que estas sana y salva

Isae: pero mis padres no están aquí

Alphonse: de seguro se cambiaron de casa

Isae:…..

Edward:[recogiendo unos libros del piso] estos libros son de …. La transmutación humana

Isae: ah, como no sabía cómo hacerlo agarre unos libros sobre el tema y lo leí a lo loco…[con cara de inocente]

Edward: ahora entiendo por qué fallo y que yo pensaba que una niña como tú lo había logrado ya que no hiciste el intercambio equivalente, solo eres una niña tonta

Isae:[enojada] vuélvelo a repetir y no te libras de mí!

Se escuchan pasos hacia el sótano pero no se escuchaban porque isae y Edward estában peleando..

Edward: ajajaja que va hacerme una niña?

Isae: maldito te la buscaste [junta sus dos manos y toca unos llaveros que tiene en su cinturón y aparece una katana ]

Alphonse: genial, no sabía que isae-san podía hacer armas

Edward: ccomo pudiste hacer un arma sin tener el material?

Isae: una persona como tú no lo entendería

¿?:[jala el gatillo de la pistola y dispara hacia Ed, Al y Isae]

Edward: [junta sus manos y toca el suelo, haciendo una pared] es cierto puedo volver hacer alquimia![sorprendido]

Isae; [salta la pared y ataca a azumi con su katana] Eh?

¿?:[esquivándolo con su pistola] Isae-chan?

Isae:[en guardia] quién eres?

Azumi: soy yo azumi tu amiga de la infancia [sonriendo]

Despues de un rato se fueron a una cafetería

Azumi: isae-chan no has cambiado en nada desde que desapareciste, me alegro que estés bien

Isae: tengo una pregunta

Azumi: qué es?

Isae: donde están mis padres?

Azumi: eh? Aun no lo sabes, ellos murieron…

Isae: que dijiste! [Casi gritando]

Alphonse; tranquilízate isae-san

Azumi: sé que es difícil creer, pero dejando eso aun lado volvamos a casa mi mama estará encantada de recibirte

Isae: no, no puedo dejar que miren que soy igual que el día desaparecí se les hará extraño

Azumi: pero no importa tu apariencia lo importante es que estas aquí, mi mama, mi hermano todos te recibirán en casa

Isae: te dije que no! [Gritando] lo siento.., pero azumi no le digas a nadie que me viste o que estoy igual desde la última vez que me vieron

Azumi: de acuerdo

Edward:[caminando] está bien dejarlo así? Por fin ibas volver a casa

Isae: si, pero no quiero que nadie me vea en este aspecto y me tengan lastima

Alphonse: y que harás en ahora en adelante?

Isae; no lose, estudiare desde cero la alquimia para poder entender la verdad de este mundo…

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo? ^^

Si lose fue muy corto D: , trabajare mas en que no sean tan cortos y sean mas interesantes...entonces lo dejo hasta aqui volvere a subir el proximo capitulo el viernes , si es que tengo tiempo lo hare unos días antes.

Gracias por leer :D


	4. Chapter 4 : El Destino

Hola, aquí esta el capitulo y lo subo de una vez porque tuve el día libre...

...espero que algunas personas que leen la historia no se hayan desesperado porque no sale el siguiente capitulo, Tratare de subir los capítulos los viernes, ya que casi toda la semana estoy ocupada...

...tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo y expresar lo que quiero poner, pero poco a poco voy a ir mejorando. :)

Aclaro esto antes de leer que puede contener algunos **OC**... si no saben que es **OC** es **Original Character **osea** Personaje original **hecho por mi, la autora,escritora,etc.

Los dejo leer el cuarto capitulo y espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 ''El Destino''**

Isae; no lose, estudiare desde cero la alquimia para poder entender la verdad de este mundo…

Alphonse: entonces ven con nosotros

Isae: eh?, pero yo…

Alphonse: nosotros también estamos en la busca de la verdad y si te podría ayudar te diremos todo lo que sabemos sobre la alquimia

Isae: en verdad? Entonces estaré a su cuidado otra vez

Edward: que!? Aún tengo que cuidar a esta niña escandalosa

Isae: que dijiste! Nadie dijo que me cuidaras

Alphonse: cálmense los dos, vamos a visitar al Fuhrer Mustang

Isae: está bien

LLEGANDO A ESTACION DE LOS MILITARES

Alphonse; ha pasado un tiempo desde que veníamos aquí

Edward: si..

Riza: pero si son los hermanos Elric

Alphonse: ha pasado un tiempo Teniente Hawkeye

Riza:van a ver a mustang?

Alphonse: si

Riza: los acompaño a su oficina

LLEGANDO A LA OFICIANA DEL FUHRER ROY MUSTANG

Roy: A pasado un tiempo acero y alphonse

Edward: ya no soy más alquimista estatal, coronel

Roy: yo tampoco soy más coronel, bueno dejando eso a un lado quien es esta jovencita?

El Fuhrer estaba viendo a una niña casi de la misma altura de Ed cuando era alquimista.. Solo que un poco más grande, su cabello era negro que llegaba hasta la cintura con unas trenzas al frente, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro que no se veían del cual color eran en realidad, traía una capa negra al igual que su demás vestimenta era de color negro, su camisa de manga corta, su falda ,sus botas que llegaban a la rodilla y traía guantes…

Edward: no importa como la veas tan solo es una niña…

Isae:[enojada pisa el pie de Edward] soy Isae Shimizu un gusto en conocerlo

Roy: me llamo Roy Mustang

Edward: [adolorido] eso dolió

Isae: te lo mereces

Roy: parece que se llevan muy bien

Isae y Edward al mismo tiempo ''ESO NO ES CIERTO!''

Roy: tengo una información que les interesara

Alphonse: de que trata?

Roy: al parecer hay rumores sobre que ''han revivido al creador de la alquimia quien fue el primer en usarla''

Edward: dónde?

Roy: Te diré si te conviertes de nuevo en alquimista estatal, es broma no puedes volver a hacerlo porque no puedes hacer alquimia

Edward: si puedo, bien pero solo con una condición

Roy:[sorprendido] cuál es?

Edward: que isae se convierta también en alquimista estatal

Roy: está bien, pero primero muéstrame tus habilidades

Isae: de acuerdo [junta las manos y toca sus llaveros de su cintura y saca una katana]

Roy: acero ella también lo vio verdad?

Edward: si, y ella hiso que pudiera volver a usar alquimia

Roy: que ella? Cuéntame toda la historia

Isae: yo le diré pero a cambio no le diga a nadie

DESPUES DE UN RATO

Roy: haci que eso paso, bueno te devuelvo tu reloj de alquimista estatal

Edward: [abriendo el reloj] lo dejaste como tal y te lo devolví

NOTA: EL RELOJ DE EDWARD TENIA LA FECHA DE CUANDO QUEMARON SU CASA A ESO SE REFERIA EL

Roy: aquí está tu reloj isae

Isae: gracias

Roy: los rumores que les dije vienen de Lior

Edward: Lior!?

Alphonse; ha pasado un tiempo desde que fuimos ahí

Edward: si

MÁS TARDE EN UN HOTEL

Edward;[hablando por teléfono] si , vamos a ir a Lior

Winry; cuídate

Edward; si [colgando]

Alphonse: hermano le dijiste a winry que tú y isae se convirtieron en alquimista estatal

Edward; si le conté todo, si no lo hacía cuando regresará a casa me iba a matar

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Edward:[se pone la misma ropa que se ponía antes cuando era alquimista estatal junto con su capa roja] estás listo al

Alphonse: si

EN EL TREN

Isae:[viendo por la ventana]

Edward: sigues siendo una niña, no cambias

Isae; discúlpame, hace mucho que no veía el mundo [enojada]

Alphonse: hermano, ella tiene razón ha estado encerrada más de un año

Edward: está bien

LLEGANDO A LIOR

Alphonse: no ha cambiado en nada este lugar

Edward; si, vamos a comer a alguna parte tengo hambre

Alphonse: si

EN UN BAR

Edward:[comiendo]

Isae:[terminando de comer]….

Alphonse; que pasa isae-san?

Isae: me pregunto si encontramos a esa persona podremos saber sobre la verdad

Edward: no lo sabremos hasta que lo averigüemos

Isae: si

¿?: eres tu isae?[acercándose] si eres isae! , que bueno que estas sana y salva [abrazándola]…

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo? ^^

Bueno, nos vemos hasta el viernes y espero que sigan leyendo la historia...

...Se me olvidaba cuando suba el capitulo 5 les anunciare una sorpresa

Gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5: Donde estamos?

Hola, perdón por subir tan tarde el capitulo , no tenia tiempo...Al final del capitulo diré que es la sorpresa que anuncie el anterior capitulo...

...espero que algunas personas que leen la historia no se hayan desesperado porque no sale el siguiente capitulo, Tratare de subir los capítulos los viernes, ya que casi toda la semana estoy ocupada...

...tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo y expresar lo que quiero poner, pero poco a poco voy a ir mejorando. :)

Aclaro esto antes de leer que puede contener algunos **OC**... si no saben que es **OC** es **Original Character **osea** Personaje original **hecho por mi, la autora,escritora,etc.

Los dejo leer el quinto capitulo y espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 ''Donde estamos?''**

Fumihiro: eres tu isae? [Acercándose] si eres isae! , que bueno que estas sana y salva [abrazándola]…

Edward: quién eres?

Alphonse: lo conoces isae-san?

Isae; [sorprendida]…

Estaba viendo un chico guapo más alto que ella casi a la altura de Edward solo unos 3 centímetros más, era un chico con cabello negro con ojos de color azul oscuro, venia de traje con unos guantes negros cargando una katana.

Fumihiro: Soy Fumihiro Shiraiwa, el hermano de Azumi [deja de abrazar a isae]

Isae; el hermano de azumi [viendo a Fumihiro] Ahh! Ya te recuerdo, has cambiado

Fumihiro; que cruel isae, te habías olvidado de mi [viendo a isae] a hora que lo pienso no has cambiado en nada desde que te desapareciste

Edward: oye explica lo que sucede!

Isae: Fumihiro es mi amigo de la infancia

Fumihiro: Isae quienes son esos dos?. No serán las personas que te secuestraron?

Isae: NO

Alphonse: soy Alphonse Elric

Edward; Edward, soy Edward Elric y no la secuestramos, quien querría secuestrar a una niña tonta

Fumihiro: si vuelves a insultar a isae, te mato [enojado casi desvainando su katana]

Isae: Hiro! Cálmate

Alphonse: Hiro?

Isae; así lo llamo a Fumihiro desde que éramos niños

Fumihiro; es cierto

Isae: Hiro por favor siéntate te explicare todo lo que me ha sucedido pero no le digas a nadie, menos a Azumi

Fumihiro: de acuerdo

PASA UN RATO

Fumihiro: ahora entiendo, es increíble que hayas pasado por todo eso

Isae: si, yo también estoy sorprendida que todo eso haya pasado [sonriendo]

Fumihiro: BIEN! Lo eh decidido, te acompañare a cualquier lugar que vayas isae , así te podre proteger

Edward: yo no estoy de acuerdo que no acompañes, aparte serás otro estorbo

Fumihiro: QUEE!? Un estorbo, yo protegeré a Isae con mi vida!

Isae: Que quieres decir, con que otro estorbo!?

Alphonse: Porque no? , sería más divertido si vamos más personas

Edward: Al!

Alphonse: bien, queda decidido iremos a investigar

Edward: no queda remedio, bien al y yo iremos por este lado [señalando al lado de el]

Isae: entonces yo y hiro iremos de este otro lado [señalando al lado de ella]

Alphonse: nos vemos aquí en dos horas

Fumihiro: si

Isae: cuídate Alphonse nunca sabrás si tu hermano se pierde

Edward: que dijiste!? Ni que me fuera a….

Antes de terminar de hablar lo interrumpe Al

Alphonse: si, también cuídense

Cada quien va caminando a su propio lado a investigar

POR EL LADO DE ED Y AL…

Edward; aun no encontramos nada

Alphonse: no te desesperes, pronto encontraremos algo

POR EL LADO DE ISAE Y FUMIHIRO…

Fumihiro: [mirando a isae mientras camina]

Isae: que pasa?, ya llevas un rato mirándome

Fumihiro; es que ahora que te miro bien,… te ves hermosa

Isae: deja de decir estupideces y ponte a buscar a…

Antes de terminar de hablar se para

Fumihiro: que pasa isae?

Isae: mira [señalando]

Fumihiro: una iglesia?

Isae: no parece una iglesia común y corriente

Fumihiro: porque?

Isae: no lo ves? Se mira muy abandonada y vieja

Fumihiro: y a dónde quieres llegar?

Isae: que como es que la gente va a la iglesia sin ver el aspecto que tiene la iglesia, todas la ventanas están cerradas y no he visto salir a unas personas que acaban de entrar

Fumihiro: de seguro tienen sus explicaciones

Isae: encerio? , vayamos a ver [entrando a la iglesia]

Fumihiro: espera [siguiendo a isae]

Caminan por un rato

Fumihiro: eh? Isae

Isae: no has notado algo extraño cuando entramos?

Fumihiro: no, nada

Isae: no hay nadie en este lugar a pesar de que entraron personas

Fumihiro: ahora que lo mencionas es cierto

Isae: vayamos a esa habitación [señalando una puerta]

Fumihiro: si

Al entrar a la habitación

Fumihiro: que habitación mas extraña

Isae: no hueles a sangre?

Fumihiro: si, tienes razón

Isae: pero que es esto?

Fumihiro: no lo puedo creer

Alrededor de ellos de encontraban miles de cadáveres de las personas que entraban a la iglesia y en el tiempo que observaban todos los cadáveres aparecieron muchas personas rodeando los a los dos

Fumihiro: al parecer que empieza la acción [preparando en desvainar su katana]

Isae: si , Edward y Alphonse se perderán de la diversión [agarrando sus llaveros del cinturón] No perderemos esta pelea!

* * *

Les gusto el capitulo? ^^

Bueno esta es la sorpresa...

Subire un fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , cuando? nose por el momento pero muy pronto lo empezare a subir...

...talves algunas personas no les gusto la sorpresa o si , ya que todos no les gusta el anime de Katekyo hitman reborn!, pero aun asi si les gusta o conocen a alguien que les guste espero que lo lean y dire algo sobre la historia también va contener algunos **OC**... si no saben que es **OC** es **Original Character **osea** Personaje original **hecho por mi, la autora,escritora,etc.

Bueno, nos vemos hasta el viernes y espero que sigan leyendo la historia

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
